shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop (SF2)
Shop is the place where weapons and other equipment sets are purchased, upgraded, demonstrated, and enchanted as well as currencies are bought. It is the only place where numerical statistics of equipment and shadow orbs can be found. It allows the player to inspect the damage and defense ratings of various equipment as well as unarmed damage. The Shop is accessible during all stages of the game, and new content is added during special events or when a new Act is reached. It can be accessed using the roll-down menu in the left corner of the screen. Weapons Numerous weapons are available for purchase at the Shop. There are two types of weapons: standard and super weapons. Standard weapons cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super weapons cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. There is a weapon for every level in the game, and at least one or more weapons are unlocked when the players level up. Weapons can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. Upgrades increase the damage output of weapons. Weapons have their own statistics which indicate the damage dealt by them. Armors Numerous armors are available for purchase at the Shop. Armors reduce the damage dealt to the players' body and increase the damage of unarmed attacks. There is an armor for every level in the game, and at least one or more armors are unlocked when the players level up. Armors can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. Upgrades increase the defense and unarmed damage output of armors. There are two types of armors; standard and super armors. Standard armors cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super armors cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. Helms Numerous helms are available for purchase at the Shop. Helms reduce the damage dealt to the players' head. There is a helm for every level in the game (except for level 51), and at least one or more helms are unlocked when the players level up. Helms can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. Upgrades increase the head defense of helms. There are two types of helms; standard and super helms. Standard helms cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super helms cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons are unlocked after defeating Lynx. Ranged weapons have unlimited usage - players can use as many ranged attacks as they want without waiting for any kind of recharge/restore time in between, with the exception of one particular ranged weapon (Landmines). Ranged weapons can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. There are two types of ranged weapons: standard and super ranged weapons. Standard ranged weapons cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super ranged weapons cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. Magic Amulets Amulets are used to deploy magic attacks. These type of attacks are the most powerful attacks in the player's arsenal. Magic Amulets are unlocked after defeating Hermit. Unlike ranged weapons, magic has a meter which needs to be recharged before it can be used in fights. Magic amulets can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. There are two types of magic amulets: standard and premium magics. Standard magic costs either coins or gems and does not have initial enchantments. Premium magic costs varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and comes pre-enchanted. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay